Digital Angel
by Joshuastoon
Summary: Esta historia se ambienta en los 6 años en medio de la primera y segunda temporada de Young Justice. Review Plissssssss
1. Introduccion

Young Justice no me pertenece y tampoco la mayoría de los personajes presentados en este FIC.

Introducción: Personajes

Digital Angel: Joshua Woortiz 13 Años

Poderes: Digitales (Estilo Delsin, solo me inspire en el).Puede crear unas alas, espada y de su mano izquierda dispara rayos

Traje: Azul mayormente aunque tiene la capacidad de cambiar a modo furtivo(negro).El traje tiene rectángulos a los lados creando la ilusión de escamas.


	2. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Monte Justicia

2 DE ENERO

18:00 PM

RECONOCIDO BATMAN 0-2

Cuando Batman entra al salón encuentra a Wally jugando videojuegos contra Dick con Artemis mirándolos, A Megan haciendo galletas, a Lobo durmiendo y a Conner hablando con Kaldur.

-Equipo, repórtense-Al instante vinieron todos-Tengo que presentarles a su nuevo compañero de equipo-Salgo detrás de el-Su nombre es Joshua Wortiz alias: Digital Angel

-Cuáles son tus poderes Joshua?-Pregunto Dick alias: Robin

-Tengo poderes digitales como dice mi nombre-Respondí e hice aparecer mi traje

-Geniaaal-Dijo Wally alias: Kid Flash

-Muéstrenle su habitación-Dijo Batman

Después de 30 mins me instale en mi habitación

Decidí salir e intentar charlar un poco.

Apenas salí de mi habitación me dirigí al salón principal donde me recibió Megan alias: Miss Martian gentilmente

-Hola Joshua!-Dijo Megan

-Hola Megan!-respondí

-Quieres probar una de mis galletas?-

-Claro-Me dio una galleta pequeña con una cara sonriente y la comí. ESTABA DELICIOSA!

-Está muy buena, Megan!-

-Gracias!-

Seguí mi camino y me senté en el sofá teniendo una amigable charla con Dick y Wally sobre literatura ficticia hasta que oímos el tubo zeta.

RECONOCIDO ROCKET B 0-8 ZATANNA B 0-7

Entraron Rocket y Zattana con unas bolsas de compras riéndose.

Holaa!-Saludaron las dos chicas y me miraron-Quien es el nuevo?-Preguntaron

Me presente a ellas.

RECONOCIDO SUPERMAN 0-1 BATMAN 0-2

-Equipo, repórtense-fuimos todos-Tenemos un misión para ustedes-

-Tal parece que Lex Luthor decidió abrir una fábrica de robots "ayudantes" en Ciudad Gótica y otra en Star City-Dijo Superman

-Se dividirán en dos escuadrones, El Alpha y el Beta. En el equipo Alpha irán Robin, Kid Flash, Digital Angel y Aqualad. En Beta irán Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, Zattana y Artemis


	3. Chapter 2

Ciudad Gotica

3 de enero

1:00 AM

Estábamos en la bio-nave, primero nos iba a dejar a nosotros (Alpha) y luego a los demás (Beta).Nos dejo en Ciudad Gótica, en el techo de la fabrica. Cambie mi traje a modo furtivo(igual que los demás) y bajamos sigilosamente y Robin hackeo las cámaras

-Listo-Dijo Robin

Bajamos hasta el subsuelo y desactive a todos los robots. Cuando salimos se encendieron todas las luces.

-Hola, niños- Apareció Lex Luthor de entre las sombras-Se preguntaran como los descubrí, fue sencillo, los robots tienen microchips implantados con cámaras de vigilancia.-

De repente estábamos rodeados de robots con ametralladoras, cuchillos e incluso bombas

-CORRAN-grito Kaldur

Corrimos y los robots nos perseguían entonces decidimos sacar nuestras armas. Aqualada y yo sacamos nuestras espadas, Robin sus batarangs y Kid Flash empezó a correr en círculos golpeando y machacando robots. Saque mis alas y las golpeaba contra los robots y mi espada los cortaba a la mitad. Cuando acabamos con los robots logramos escapar por un tubo zeta que estaba cerca de la zona. Le avisamos a Beta que estábamos volviendo y que la misión, dentro de todo, fue un éxito.

Monte Justicia

3 de enero

2:00 AM

Llegamos al Monte Justicia sanos y salvos así que nos cambiamos y esperamos a los demás. Ya que tardaron una hora en llegar no aviamos puesto a jugar videojuegos, llegaron y parecía haberles ido bien. Así que nos fuimos a dormir todos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones (Excepto Dick Wally que fueron a sus casas).


	4. Chapter 3

Nuevo Personaje: Alexandra Paz 13 años

Alias: MoonFlyer

Poderes: Vuelo, lanza rayos de las manos y telekinesis

Traje: Pantalón blanco, camiseta negra ,una capa negra y botas negras.

Monte Justicia

7 De Enero

13 PM

Todos estaban celebrando ya que era mi cumpleaños. Me estaba acoplando bien en el equipo. Parecía que les agradaba a todos. Ese día no podía ser mejor hasta que…

RECONOCIDO BATMAN 0-2

Batman entro con una chica, parecía de mi edad. Hasta era bonita.

-Equipo repórtense-Fuimos todos-Ten que presentarles a alguien-La chica que estaba al lado de Batman se sonrojo un poco al mirarme y yo igual-Se llama Alexandra Paz alias MoonFlyer.-

Nos mostro sus poderes y habilidades. Luego de un rato de comer pastel Wally puso música y se puso a bailar con Artemis, Conner con Megan y Robin con Zatanna. Así que yo y Alexandra quedamos solos en el sofá.

-Ho hola-Dije tímidamente

-Hola-respondió ella

-Te puedo llamar Alex?-pregunte

-Claro!-dejo ella

-Entonces, Alex, quieres bailar?

-OK-Nos levantamos y Wally pasó una música lenta.

Después de dos horas decidimos que era muy tarde y nos fuimos a dormir.

Cuando despertamos fuimos a desayunar panqueques que habían hecho Megan Y Artemis.

RECONOCIDO TORNADO ROJO 1-6

Entro Tornado Rojo.

-Hola Niños-Nos saludo y se fue a su "habitación" en Monte Justicia.

Como yo ya tenía que ir a la escuela en Happy Harbor, decidí acompañar a Conner y a Megan hasta la escuela.

Monte Justicia

13 de enero

20:00 PM

Batman había llegado y nos encargo una misión. Teníamos que infiltrarnos en una base secreta de la Luz y averiguar que están tramando y saber que paso con las 16 horas perdidas (ver último capítulo de la primera temporada).Llegamos en la bio-nave y descendimos hasta tierra. Entramos sin ser detectados y Miss Martian empezó a usar la conexión psíquica.

-_Estamos conectados-_Dijo Miss Martian

_-Muy bien-_Dijo Kaldur_-Digital Angel, MoonFlyer, Superboy y Miss Martian, vayan por el norte_-Fuimos hasta el norte y encontramos una entrada, Miss Martian nos hizo intangibles y pudimos pasar, acto seguido nos hizo invisibles. Pasamos inadvertidos y encontramos una computadora pero no tenía información de lo que había sucedido. Así que volvimos e hicimos el informe para Batman.


	5. Chapter 4

Monte Justicia

2 De Febrero

1:00 AM

Batman nos había encargado que vayamos a Bialya porque la Reina Abeja estaba preparando algo grande, MUY GRANDE.

Estábamos yendo hacia el hangar para tomar la bio-nave e ir hasta allí.

Bialya

2 de febrero

4:00 AM

Bajamos de la bio-nave y activamos el modo dirigíamos hasta el almacén donde operaba la Reina Abeja. MoonFlyer y yo hicimos un reconocimiento (invisibles claro).Despejamos el área para que los demás pasen pero para nuestro infortunio, Psimon estaba dentro y detecto a Miss Martian. Tuvimos que entrar a la fuerza. Golpe tras golpe nos tuvimos que enfrentar a los soldados de Reina Abeja. Yo con mis espadas y láseres, MoonFlyer con su telequinesis, Robin con sus batarangs, Artemis disparando flechas al aire, Kid Flash corriendo por todas partes, etc. Pero no paraban de venir por todas partes hasta que nos noquearon a todos dejándonos inconscientes. Robin me había despertado dándome un pequeño golpe en la espalda y vi que estábamos atados y vivos, malheridos y sangrando, pero vivos. Por desgracia, pusieron a Superboy al lado de kryptonita así que no podía ayudarnos. Decidí abrir mis alas y efectivamente, habían roto las cuerdas que me ataban. Libere a Robin y ayudamos a los demás.

-Vamos-Dijo Robin.

Cuando salimos, estábamos en medio de unas maquinas donde había gente y todos eran iguales. Llegamos a la conclusión que eran maquinas que la Reina Abeja usaba para clonar a sus soldados.

-_Eso explicaría de donde salieron todos eso soldados_!-exclamo Robin-_Eran clones_!

-_Debemos informar de esto a Batman_-Dijo Aqualad-_Kid Flash, encárgate de los guardias en el área-_

_-ok_-Dijo Kid Flash y se fue.

-_Miss Martian, busca a Psimon y encárgate de él.-_Dijo el atlante.

-_Ahora mismo voy-_Dijo Miss Martian

Kid Flash volvió cuanto había terminado con los guardias. Al cabo de unos minutos, Miss Martian volvió y escapamos en la bio-nave.

Monte Justicia

2 De Febrero

11:00 AM

Llegamos y le dimos el informe a Batman.


	6. Chapter 5

Monte Justicia

10 De Febrero

15:00 PM

Estábamos todos en Monte Justicia haciendo cosas cotidianas, tareas escolares, jugando videojuegos, etc.

Megan, Conner y yo estábamos haciendo nuestras tareas del la escuela.

RECONOCIDO BATMAN 0-2

Entro Batman con un ceño fruncido (más de lo usual).

-Equipo, repórtense-Fuimos de inmediato-Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes. Deberán infiltrarse en una base secreta de C.A.D.M.U.S.

-Estamos buscando algo en especifico?-Pregunto Kaldur

-Sí, se encontró más del veneno cobra. En la liga creemos que quieren hacer un ejército con cientos de soldados mejorados con dicho veneno. Saldrán esta noche-Luego de decir esto,Batman se retiro.

Ciudad Gótica

10 De Febrero

21:45 PM

Miss Martian aterrizo la bio-nave y todos salimos uno a uno.

-_Digital Angel y MoonFlyer, revisen el área-_Dijo Kaldur

-_OK_-Dijimos MoonFlyer y yo.

Entramos a las instalaciones por las ventanas y desactivamos las cámaras.

-_Pueden entrar-_Avise yo.

Encontramos la reserva de veneno cobra minutos después pero desgraciadamente estaba totalmente vigilado por 10 guardias con el veneno inyectado. Eso estaba mal. Parecía que también tenían una visión mejorada ya que nos pudieron ver cuando Megan nos había vuelto invisibles.

No tuvimos más opción que atacar. Eran mucho más fuertes que nosotros. Solo habíamos derribado 5 entre todos, y eso que ya estábamos muy malheridos.

-ROBIN LANZA UN BATARANG EXPLOSIVO AL CONTENEDOR!-Grite yo

-Estás seguro!?-Respondió el.

-SI-

Robin lanzo el batarang y todo exploto ya que el veneno cobra era inflamable, muy inflamable. Cree un domo digital que nos cubrió a todos pero me dejo sin energía y , de paso, inconsciente.


	7. Chapter 6

Varias cosas pasaron en mi cabeza en ese momento…La explosión, el domo y Alex.

Me despierto y estoy en una camilla de hospital. No de un hospital cualquiera, sino en el centro médico de la Atalaya.

**Atalaya**

**12 De Febrero**

**1:00 AM**

Logro ver mis manos y estaban un poco quemadas por la explosión. Parece que los salve a todos ya que no había nadie en las otras camillas. Entonces decido dormirme así no amanezco solo. Pensando en eso… no debería haber nadie por aquí?. Entonces me paro y encuentro mi ropa a lo lejos, ya que llevo ropa de hospital, y me cambio. Salgo del área y veo a todo el equipo sentado hablando con Shazam y con Tornado Rojo. Apenas salgo todos me miran aliviados de que estoy vivo. Saludos, abrazos hasta que llego el turno de Alex se me acerco y me susurro:

-Gracias-al oído.

-De nada-le dije suavemente.

Me acerque a ella y le di un tierno beso que inmediatamente ella me devolvió. Y seguimos así hasta que nos tuvimos que se parar por falta de aire.

-Saldrías conmigo alguna vez?-Le pregunte

-Si-respondió ella.

-Se ven tan tiernos juntos!-Grito Megan. Habíamos olvidado que los demás nos estaban viendo

-He he-Dije sonrojado.


	8. Chapter 7

Monte Justicia

19 De Febrero

19:00 PM

Luego de mi recuperación volví a Monte Justicia y estaba a por salir con Alex. Como en Happy Harbor todas las heladerías estaban cerradas, decidimos tomar un Tubo Seta hasta Metrópolis. Salimos del Tubo Seta y nos dirigimos a la heladería más cercana que estaba a 3 cuadras. En el trayecto Alex y yo íbamos abrazados.

-Fuiste muy valiente al crear el escudo para nosotros-Dijo Alex

-Gracias-Dije yo y le sonreí.

Me dio un tierno beso en los labios y seguimos caminando. Llegamos a la heladería y cada uno pidió sus respectivos helados y sabores.

-En realidad cree el escudo porque me gustas-Dije yo por lo bajo y me miro.

-También me gustas-Dijo sonriendo.

Luego de tomar el helado, volvimos al Tubo Seta y nos besamos. Yo la había besado primero y ella lo continuo. Seguimos por un buen rato, entonces la acerque más agarrándola de la nuca y ello hizo lo mismo. Cuando terminamos pasamos por el Tubo Seta y volvimos al Monte Justicia.

Todos nos estaban esperando. Decidimos hacernos los tontos y cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación. Cuando me puse la ropa para dormir, recibí un mensaje en mi teléfono. Lo agarre y v que era de Alex y decía: "Te quiero". Yo le respondí lo mismo: "Te quieroJ".

Monte Justicia

20 De Febrero

11:00 AM

Me desperté y salí de mi habitación para tomar el desayuno y vi que estaban despiertos todos (incluyendo a Alex). Me hice el desayuno y me senté al lado de Alex.

-Buenos días, dormilón-Dijo Alex y me beso en la frente. Le sonreí.

-Consíganse una habitación ustedes dos!-Exclamo Dick. Todos nos reímos.

REONOCIDO Tornado Rojo 1-6

Entro Tornado Rojo y nos saludo.

-Chicos, quería informarles de que hoy no tendrán misiones y que por su esfuerzo estas últimas semanas, el resto de la liga les pagara una cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.-

-Woohoooo!-Grito Wally

-Cálmate Wally-dijo Artemis con una sonrisa

-Que bien!-Dijo Zatanna

Luego de desayunar, nos pusimos a ver televisión. Me senté al lado de Alex abrazándola.


	9. Chapter 8

Happy Harbor

20 De Febrero

8:00 PM

Estábamos saliendo hacia el restaurante. Todos íbamos formales aunque llevábamos nuestros trajes por si acaso. Cuándo llegamos nos guiaron a nuestra mesa, el lugar era hermoso. Tenía candelabros de cristal y oro en las paredes. Llegamos y vimos que la mesa era para 10 personas. Después de 2 horas, habíamos terminado y salimos. Pero, una explosión se escucho a lo lejos y tuvimos que ponernos nuestros trajes. Nos dirigimos al área de la explosión y vimos que eran soldados clonados de la Reina Abeja. Los combatimos. Logre asestarle a uno con mis rayos y a otro lo golpee con mis alas. Cuando acabamos llamamos a Batman y le informamos de la situación. Volvimos a Monte Justicia cuando la liga limpio el lugar. Nos tiramos en el sillón y nos pusimos a ver televisión. Cuando terminamos, Alex me dio un suave beso y se fue a la cama.

21 De Febrero

9:00 AM

Me desperté y fui a desayunar, me serví un bol de cereales.

-Buenos días-Dijo Conner que se había despertado. Me voltee a verle.

-Buenos días-Respondí

Luego llegaron Megan, Artemis, Wally, Dick, Zattana y Aqualad y estábamos todos desayunando tranquilos. 20 minutos después, llego el resto.

RECONOCIDO BATMAN 0-2

-Equipo, repórtense-Dijo Batman y fuimos de inmediato- Con la información del ataque de ayer, descubrimos donde está la Reina Abeja. Su misión será viajar hacia su escondite y detenerla.


	10. Chapter 9

India

22 De Febrero

1:00 AM

Llegamos en la bio-nave y aterrizamos. Miss Martian nos volvió invisibles.

-_Kid Flash, cárgate a todos los guardias de la zona_-Dijo Kaldur.

-_OK_-Respondió Kid Flash, se fue corriendo y al cabo de 5 minutos volvió.-_Despejado-_Dijo

Entramos en una especie de fábrica que era el escondite de la Reina Abeja. Vimos mas guardias adentro. La Reina Abeja estaba en la parte superior de la fábrica.

-_Miss Martian, toma el control de la Reina Abeja y sácala de afuera del edificio._-Dijo Artemis a lo cual que Miss Martian accedió.

Cuando Miss Martian tomo el cuerpo de la Reina Abeja, salto una alarma que alerto a los guardias y que dejo inconsciente a Miss Martian a lo cual que Superboy enfureció y noqueo a todos. MoonFlyer y yo nos enfrentamos a la mayoría de los guardias. Yo con mi espada y alas y ella con sus láseres.

Por un momento supe que algo andaba mal, uno de los guardias había conseguido dispararle a Alex. El tiempo se ralentizó para mí. Le dispare un laser que atravesó el hombro del que le disparo a MoonFlyer y me arrodille junto a ella, le habían dado en el abdomen y era grave. Robin consiguió noquear a la Reina Abeja dejándola inconsciente. Logramos escapar e intentaron ayudar a Alex hasta que lleguemos a Monte Justicia.

Monte Justicia

4:00 AM

Llegamos corriendo para atenderla. Aunque ya se había desangrado demasiado, sus capacidades metahumanas le permitían, por lo menos, respirar. Sobrevivió y quedo en el hospital de la Atalaya. Estuve al lado de ella durante días y no me iba a separar en ese momento en el cual su vida pendía de un hilo.

-Es la primera vez que hago esto...peroooo. Holaa espero que la historia le guste hasta ahora y recuerden que dejen alguna ! :3


	11. Chapter 10

Cap 10

25 De Febrero

10:00 AM

Me había quedado al lado de la camilla de Alex esperando para que despierte. Jamás pude olvidar cuando le dieron el balazo. Recuerdo ver destellos rojos en mis alas. Quizá no sea un ángel después de todo ¿no?.

-Hola-Dijo Alex. Espera…ALEX ESTABA DESPIERTA

-Hola Alex-nos dimos un beso –Te sientes bien?

-Creo que sí, te quiero-dijo ella

-Yo también te quiero-le dije

Monte Justicia

2 De Marzo

12:00 PM

Alex ya se había recuperado por completo y siempre estábamos juntos. Desde lo que le sucedió a Alex, tuve sueños recurrentes. Yo con alas totalmente rojas pero de un color rojo sangre, mi traje también se había vuelto de ese color en el sueño, también había un caos detrás de mí y cargaba un cuerpo en mis brazos pero no distinguía quien era. Pero decidí no prestarles atención.

Se que es corto (con voz maligna) ¡Es la primera temporada! Empezare a escribir la segunda la proxima semana o quizas mañana

Bye :3

Por si les interesa, la segunda temporada se llamara Digital Demon para que la busquen en mi perfil :)


End file.
